cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilad Pille
Gilad Pille was an admiral and commander of the Galactic Empire, and later, the leader of the New Imperial Order. He serves as a major supporting character in the main saga of Star Wars. In the original trilogy, he is played by Julian Glover. In the anthology films, he is played by Jim Broadbent. Biography Veers was born and raised on Corellia to a middle class family, but he eventually built up a business that quickly made him very wealthy. He then went on to join the Imperial Navy and excelled at the very top of his class in his performance as a cadet. He quickly became an officer in the Imperial navy, and he then lead Imperial forces in gaining a vast string of pivotal victories against the Rebel Alliance, firmly crushing Rebel forces. As such, he came to start commanding entire ships. Pille started becoming somewhat disillusioned, though still loyal, with the Empire, and he also developed a fierce rivalry with Finis Veers, another top Imperial officer that would serve under Pille. As such, he made very subtle moves to try and undermine Darth Vader and the Imperial leadership. With that, Vader removed Pille from his position as admiral of the fleet, replacing him with Veers. Pille was sent to command a single ship, and eventually, he chased Han Solo during his escape through an asteroid field to try and redeem himself. When he failed, he took full responsibility and accepted his fate in front of Vader, expecting to be executed. However, Vader instead had him assigned to overseeing construction of the second Death Star over Kashyyk. Pille remained on the Death Star, even as the Rebel fleet attacked, and when the situation looked very bleak, especially now that the Emperor had been killed, Pille made tremendous efforts to try and evacuate as much of the personnel on board the station, often staying behind to ensure others got out. Eventually, Pille was knocked out by a falling beam, but was rescued by a Storm Trooper, who took him aboard their shuttle, and they escaped as the Death Star was destroyed. After recovering, when the Empire fell, Pille organized the breakaway Imperial factions into the New Imperial Order and form an alliance with the Galactic Federation, while Veers organized the loyalist Imperial faction known as the Imperial Remnant. Both sides sought to eliminate each other and thus, they started fighting each other in the Imperial Civil War. Pille lead the New Imperial Order in fighting many fierce battles against the Imperial Remnant, with neither side particularly gaining real ground, as both Pille and Veers start outwitting each other. However, in the final battle of Corellia, though his forces win the battle, with the help of Han Solo and Boba Fett, Pille finally kills Veers. However, the battle of Corellia ends with the destruction of the New Imperial Order, despite Veers' death. Pille continues leading the New Imperial government in exile within the Galactic Federation, with only a few worlds still under his control, while the rest of the Imperial Remnants are reorganized into the First Order by Darth Tyranus, which enjoys a massive empire in the outer rim. After the War of Resistance ends, leaving the First Order leaderless, Pille takes over control of the First Order and reforms it into the Galactic Imperial Alliance, enforcing his progressive ideals and now enjoying a strong alliance with the Galactic Federation. Personality Pille was a very sophisticated, cultured and honorable man who was incredibly polite and respectful. He was very appreciative of artwork and had a strong fascination and admiration with various cultures, and he showed strong respect to his opponents. Unlike many Imperials, he expressed very liberal and moderate views, such as his staunch support of having women and aliens serve equal roles in the Empire, and his view in challenging traditions he viewed to be obsolete. While he did have a short temper and could be condescending at times, he was very caring and helpful towards others and he displayed a strong compassion for his men. He was very brave in battle and he was very protective and loyal to his men, doing whatever he could for them, often at the risk of his own life. Abilities Veer was extremely intelligent, as he was brilliant strategist with a strong analytical mind, which allowed him to gain a string of victories, as he was a very intelligent and quick thinker. Along with this, he was also a skilled fighter and excelled greatly at using a blaster. Relationships Galen Marek Finis Veers Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Characters Turned to the Other Side Category:War Heroes Category:Altruistic Category:Sophisticated Category:Rescuers Category:Business Characters Category:Chaotic Category:Destroyers Category:Nemesis Category:Authority Category:Honorable Category:Determinators Category:Disciplinarians Category:Enforcers Category:Envious Category:Extremists Category:Hard Workers Category:Fighter Category:Survivors Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Recurring Category:Forgivers Category:Omniscient Category:Passionate Learners Category:Gaolers Category:Right Hand Category:The Heavy Category:Genius Category:Neutral Category:Trap Masters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Serious Category:Selfless Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Gunman Category:Hunters Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Homicidal Category:Insecure Category:Wise Heroes Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Married or Parents Category:Bully Slayers Category:Guardians Category:Advocates Category:Normal Skilled Category:Old Characters